Alguien por quien Morir
by GllMss
Summary: Se está muriendo, literalmente; y mientras espera el fin, Naruto se da cuenta de que eso, morirse, es algo que solo haría por Sasuke. Este fanfic participa en el "Reto: ¡Yo no escogí el título!" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


_¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!_ Si, soy colombiana y esa película es muy buena.

¡Wow! Tres fics en menos de una semana, ¡Acabo de batir mi propio récord personal! Esto de participar en retos si que me motiva, de haberlo sabido antes...

Bueno, como siempre, espero que les guste y no digo más porque ustedes no entraron a leer mis notas de autor.

¡El fic!

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el **_Reto: ¡Yo no escogí el título!_** de foro _**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**_.

 **Advertencia:** El presente texto contiene leve insinuación de _Shonen-Ai_. Si lo anterior le disgusta, haga el favor de abstenerse de leer.

* * *

Me estoy muriendo. No necesito ser un genio para saberlo. No siento uno de mis brazos y una herida poco más abajo del hombro me arde como ninguna otra que haya tenido nunca. Aún así, lo primero que hago al abrir los ojos, es buscarte. Necesito saber como ha terminado para ti, si vives o mueres.

Te encuentro no muy lejos. No estás mejor que yo, pero tampoco peor; eso es bueno, si nos morimos, puede que lo hagamos al tiempo. Te falta un brazo y apenas respiras, entonces descubro que –si es que sobrevivo– tendré que aprender a escribir con la izquierda... Maldito suertudo, hasta para esto.

Despiertas. Me miras con el ojo negro que te queda y debo admitirme que extrañaré tu par de obsidianas. Si te lo preguntas, que lo dudo, pues siempre has sido el señor Uchiha yo-lo-sé-todo Sasuke; la obsidiana es una piedra que se forma de la lava de los volcanes o algo así. Lo busqué hace años cuando pensé que el color negro, no era lo suficiente oscuro para describir tus ojos. Me gustaban tus ojos y ahora sólo tienes uno de ellos, que observa nuestros miembros faltantes, primero con asombro y luego con una cansada resignación; lo aceptaste rápido, tal como pensé lo harías. Haces una burla de mi estado como si sólo yo me estuviera muriendo y empiezas a hablar más de lo que lo has hecho nunca. Supongo que quieres decir antes de morirte, todo lo que no has dicho a lo largo de tu vida. Yo también hago una burla al respecto, tú te enojas. Me has preguntado porqué hago todo esto por ti y quieres que tome en serio la pregunta.

—Porque eres mi amigo —Respondo. Hay cosas que es mejor no decir.

Aquello no satisface tus dudas ni le hace justicia a mis sentimientos. Preguntas que significa eso para mí y resulta que yo tampoco lo sé. ¿Qué significado tiene la palabra _amigo_ cuando es de nosotros de quienes hablamos? El término resulta insuficiente. No haría esto por Shikamaru, un ejemplo, que también es mi amigo. Pero lo hago sin arrepentimientos por ti. Me estoy muriendo por ti, literalmente. Quiero reírme ante esa idea, pero me duele el pecho; creeo que me has roto varias costillas. Bastardo. Espero haber triturado las tuyas.

Te doy una respuesta que parece sorprenderte y callarte. Tu mirada se pierde en la mía, como viendo más allá de mi rostro golpeado e hinchado. Yo también me pierdo en el tuyo, recordando: cuando te vi por primera vez en la academia, apartado como yo del resto; cuando te encontré sentado frente al lago y me miraste con la soledad lacerante en tus ojos oscuros y yo sentí que al fin encontraba alguien con quien compartir algo; cuando me venciste en clase de taijutsu en la academia y yo te declaré mi rival y meta... Ahora que lo pienso, quise alcanzarte primero de lo que quise ser Hokage. Eso explica el porque renuncié tan fácil a ese sueño por ti. Eso explica porque la idea de morir no me afecta si con ello puedo salvarte.

La vida, mi sueño, mi orgullo. Todo queda en un segundo plano cada que apareces en escena. Y de nuevo; ¿Haría esto por Gaara?, él también es mi amigo, él también sufrió lo que yo... No, no haría esto por nadie, sólo por ti. Eres el único por quien daría la vida.

En ocasiones pienso qué hubiese pasado si no nos conociéramos, si Iruka–sensei nos asignara a equipos diferentes luego de graduados de la academia. Pero no concibo una realidad distinta a esta, ni tampoco un final diferente. Quizás Neji tenía algo razón y cada persona tiene un destino escrito; si es así puedo estar seguro de que para mí, ese destino eres tú. Ya nos lo dijo Obito, ¿No? Que en nuestras vidas pasadas también nos encontramos. Digo, suena a historia romántica cliché, pero ahora mismo, antes de morirme, quisiera pensar que es cierto. Que antes fuimos los fundadores y que nuestra última pelea fue aquí mismo, en este valle donde sus estatuas gigantes se miran la una a la otra... Bueno, donde se miraban. A la vieja Tsunade no le va a gustar ver como dejamos el lugar histórico número uno de Konoha. Ya ni siquiera alcanzo a ver sus figuras, me pregunto si no estaremos sobre ellas. Eso sería gracioso y algo dramático cuando encuentren nuestros cuerpos... Morir sobre los restos de las estatuas de nuestras vidas pasadas. Que mal chiste.

Y a todas estas, ¿De qué murió Hashirama? Si realmente es mi vida pasada, puedo apostar que no soporto la ausencia de Madara, que es la tuya. Lo sé porque yo no soportaría vivir sin ti en este mundo.

Me acabo de dar cuenta, tú hiciste un monólogo larguísimo –para ti– y yo apenas y he hablado. Va a ser que eso de morirme realmente si me está afectando. Pensar todas estas cosas, llegar a todas estas conclusiones que siempre te apuntan; ¿Y todo para qué?, para irme en paz al otro lado, supongo.

Dejo de sentir tu mirada y la idea de que murieras antes que yo me aterra. Pero no fue así, sólo te has quedado dormido; lo sé por el dificultoso sube y baja de tu pecho. Respiro tranquilo y cierro también los ojos. No sé si sea para siempre, por lo que grabo tú imagen en mi retina para la eternidad, sólo por si las moscas.

Entonces despierto de nuevo y me pregunto si es que ya estoy muerto, pero todo me duele demasiado para que así sea. Recalcas el hecho de que sigamos vivos y yo me quejo por no poder moverme. Me he despertado con renovadas ganas de patearte el trasero. Curioso, ¿No? Tú sólo te ríes de todo lo que digo y, finalmente y después de años, admites la derrota... Entonces no son las ganas de golpearte las únicas renovadas. ¡Quiero vivir, con un demonio! Ya no quiero morirme, porque si me muero ahora, no podré restregarte en la cara que te gané, cuándo Sakura–chan y la vieja nos hayan curado. Eso si, tú tampoco puedes morirte.

Sonrío y tú también lo haces, porque también quieres estar vivo. Y lo siento, al ver tu rostro tranquilo, el tacto. Tú mano. Un agarre firme que nos une. Las manos que perdimos se sostienen la una a la otra reacias a soltarse.

Mí deseo de vivir crece, porque sé que estarás presente en esa vida. Tu mano fantasma me lo dice.

Sasuke, lo sabes, ¿Cierto? Que mis ganas de estar vivo son por la misma razón que, hace no mucho, había aceptado la muerte. Que he vivido por ti, luchado por ti, ganado y perdido por ti. Que si ahora me estoy muriendo –literalmente–, es por ti; y que haría todo de nuevo, por y para ti.

Porque eres mi razón Sasuke, mi sueño, mi meta; aquel por quien iría al infierno, que no está muy alejado de lo que hice. Porque eres mi _amigo_ , así la palabra no baste para cubrir lo que realmente siento. Porque, por tercera vez lo digo, estoy aquí sangrado y muriendo y queriendo vivir, todo por ti. Repitiendo lo mismo una y otra y otra vez como el _dobe_ intenso y desesperante que siempre decías que soy, para que lo leas en mis ojos y dejes de tratar de auto destruirte queriendo llevarte contigo el mudó. Para que entiendas de una vez por todas que si corres, yo te alcanzo; si caes me río, pero también te levantó; si tropiezas, te sostengo; si luchas, te cubro la espalda. Y sí, Sasuke, si tú te mueres, ten por seguro que yo me muero contigo.

* * *

Confesaré que este fic me costó un poco. La primera versión no me gustó mucho, así que lo cambié y he aquí el resultado. También traté de ser lo más fiel posible a la escena del manga, tanto que leí el capitulo 698 varias veces para tenerlo claro en mi cabeza (una de las razones por las que siempre escribo AU). Espero haber captado el momento de la forma en que quería y que Naruto no me quedara tan OoC.

Comentar que realmente me gusta la idea de las vidas anteriores de estos chicos: Ashura e Indra, Hashirama y Madara, Naruto y Sasuke. No sé, es lindo, eso de que sus almas se han buscado la una a la otra a travez de los tiempos y las vidas.

Sin más que decir, agradezco el tiempo prestado y de nuevo, espero que le gradara lo leído. Si encontraron errores de ortografía, gramática o algún termino mal empleado, por favor informármelo. La idea como siempre, es crecer como escritora y mejorar cada día.

Desenme suerte en el reto y que tengan un muy bonito día/noche.


End file.
